Un dragon ou un sort
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU S5 – A l'approche d'Halloween, Regina réquisitionne une partie de la ville pour organiser les festivités. Lily, peu emballée par cette perspective, se retrouve à devoir travailler en binôme avec August pendant une semaine...


**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS centré sur August et Lily. Ils apparaissent en couple secondaire dans plusieurs de mes fanfictions et j'ai voulu les mettre au premier plan.**

 **Au niveau de l'intrigue, c'est un AU 5B où Hadès et Robin sont vivants et où Hook est revenu à la vie (si vous avez lu mon OS Aquarelle d'instants, cette histoire peut être considérée comme un missing moment mais elle peut très bien se lire seule).**

 **Le titre est bien sûr inspiré de la célèbre phrase _des bonbons ou un sort_ prononcée par les enfants le jour d'Halloween.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Un dragon ou un sort**

oOo

 _Lundi_

Lily s'ennuyait.

Avachie sans aucune grâce dans le canapé du bureau de Regina à la mairie, elle observait d'un regard indifférent l'agitation autour d'elle. En ce jour d'octobre, Regina avait convié de nombreux habitants à une réunion mais en se gardant bien de préciser pourquoi. Appuyée contre la table, elle était en grande conversation avec sa sœur Zelena. Lily n'écoutait qu'à moitié mais il lui semblait qu'il était question de pommes vertes ou rouges.

Maleficient, qui avait insisté pour qu'elles viennent, discutait avec Hadès. Lily avait peine à superposer l'image du Dieu des Enfers qu'elle avait toujours eue à l'esprit avec celle de ce père de famille qui ne cessait de sourire à sa fille Iris qui dessinait tranquillement sur la table en compagnie de Sophie, sa demi-sœur.

Détournant les yeux, Lily consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre. Évidemment, les autres étaient en retard... elle aussi l'aurait sans doute été si Maleficient n'avait pas élevé la ponctualité au rang de science.

Enfin, après encore dix longues minutes interminables, Snow, David et Neal débarquèrent, suivis de Robin avec Roland, puis Emma et Killian, Rumple et Belle et quelques autres habitants qui lui étaient plus ou moins familiers.

Satisfaite, Regina se plaça au centre de la pièce et se racla la gorge. Avisant le regard perçant que sa mère posa sur elle, Lily consentit à se lever et se glissa à côté d'Emma. Son amie lui adressa un sourire moqueur, auquel elle répondit par une grimace.

« Bien, » commença Regina. « Comme ça ne vous a sans doute pas échappé, Halloween aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine... »

Machinalement, Lily jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au mur. Ils étaient le 25 octobre... elle n'avait même pas fait le lien avec la proximité d'Halloween. Il fallait dire qu'elle se moquait pas mal de cette stupide fête.

« ...je vous ai donc tous réunis ici afin de se répartir les tâches concernant l'organisation des festivités... »

Lily, perdue dans une rêverie, mit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information.

Tâches ? Festivités ?

« Quoi ? » balbutia t-elle.

Regina braqua son regard sur elle.

« Cette année, nous allons fêter Halloween. »

Si Snow et David manifestèrent bruyamment leur accord, Lily était loin de partager leur enthousiasme.

« Mais... on ne fête jamais Halloween à Storybrooke ! »

Depuis six ans qu'elle habitait là, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout, » rétorqua t-elle.

« Il est tout de même... étrange que cette idée de fête coïncide avec le retour d'Henry... » fit remarquer Rumple d'un ton doucereux.

Henry avait quitté la ville il y a deux ans avec Violet pour entamer des études de littérature à l'université de Californie. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient revenus que pour Noël et les vacances d'été mais ils avaient décidé de faire une exception cette année et d'être présents pour Halloween.

Si Lily était certaine que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, Regina nia tout en bloc – sans parvenir à cacher la rougeur sur ses joues – et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Comme je le disais avant ces interruptions, je vais procéder à une répartition des tâches. »

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente. Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle, et n'avait aucune envie de participer aux préparatifs d'une fête qui l'indifférait complètement. Incapable de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur, elle marmonna à voix basse sans écouter un traître mot de ce que racontait Regina.

« Hadès et Zelena, vous serez chargés de la musique... August et Lily, vous vous occuperez du choix de la salle et de la décoration... »

Lily revint brusquement sur terre.

« De la salle ? » répéta t-elle sans comprendre. « Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Regina leva les yeux de sa liste et posa sur elle un regard agacé.

« N'as-tu rien écouté ? Une salle pour le bal. »

« Un bal ?! »

Zelena s'esclaffa.

« Oui, Lily. Un bal. Tu sais, cette fête où les gens dansent... »

« Je sais ce qu'est un bal ! » répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Un bal... un bal...

Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle devait participer à l'organisation d'un foutu bal. C' était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Comme je le disais... tu seras en binôme avec August. »

Son regard balaya un moment la pièce avant de se poser sur l'homme aux grands yeux bleus qui la dévisageait tranquillement. Il lui adressa un sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être avec Maleficient ? »

« Si tu avais écouté ce que j'ai dit, tu saurais que Maleficient s'occupe de décorer la ville avec Snow et David. »

Alors ça, c'était bien la meilleure ! Sa mère allait s'amuser à l'extérieur pendant une semaine pendant qu'elle, Lily, allait être coincée dans une salle étroite avec Pinocchio.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de discuter, » conclut Regina. « Tout doit être prêt dans six jours. Je compte sur vous deux... essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer. »

Emma, avisant l'air de plus en plus déconfit de son amie, l'entraîna un peu à part, s'éloignant de Killian avec qui elle avait hérité de l'organisation de jeux et activités pour les enfants de la ville.

« Écoute, Lily, ce n'est pas si terrible... »

« Un bal, Emma... c'est l'horreur. Je n'irai pas. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Personne ne t'oblige à y aller... seulement à aider à l'organiser. Et franchement... je crois que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec August. »

Lily plissa les yeux. Elle ne manqua pas le sous-entendu d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien, rien... »

« Je ne connais pas August, et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, c'est bien clair ? »

« Oui, oui... » dit-elle d'un air peu convaincu.

Et elle s'éloigna en sifflotant, l'air de rien. Furieuse et se sentant incomprise par tous, Lily ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre Maleficient et sortit en trombe du bureau.

« Lily ! »

Entendant son prénom, elle s'arrêta. August – car c'était lui – la rejoignit à grand pas.

« Hmm... on pourrait peut-être se retrouver demain matin au Granny's pour commencer à réfléchir ? » proposa t-il.

Lily eut l'intention de l'envoyer promener mais n'en eut pas le courage en constatant que sa gentillesse n'était pas feinte.

« Ouais... faisons ça... rendez-vous à neuf heures. »

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna.

Cette semaine allait être longue... très longue...

.

 _Mardi_

« Lily, tu pourrais faire un effort. »

« _Je n'ai pas envie._ »

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Lily boudait toujours sur une chaise de la cuisine en observant d'un œil contrarié Maleficient prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas passer la semaine à t'amuser alors que moi, je... »

« Je ne vais pas m'amuser, » la coupa Maleficient. « As-tu vu la température ? Je serai chanceuse de ne pas attraper un rhume. »

Lily haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et balaya son argument d'un revers de la main.

« Il te suffira de faire cramer un arbre ou deux... »

Désespérée par autant d'entêtement, sa mère poussa un long soupir. Pourtant, après six ans, elle aurait pensé être habitué au sale caractère de la jeune femme mais force était de constater que c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange tant, pour être honnête. »

« Je me fiche d'Halloween. C'est une stupide fête, et je n'ai pas envie de participer aux préparatifs ! »

« Je pense au contraire que ça pourrait être une excellente occasion de te... sociabiliser un peu. »

« Comment ça ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Bon, elle n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus sociable de Storybrooke – loin de là – mais elle ne vivait pas en ermite non plus. Elle voyait régulièrement Emma, Killian et les autres – même Snow et David.

« August est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

Elle comprit alors où Maleficient voulait en venir...

« En plus, il a beaucoup de charme. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, » pesta t-elle. « _Je-ne-veux-pas-connaître-August._ C'est clair ? »

Maleficient ne répondit rien et replongea dans son bol de café, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Agacée, Lily se leva bruyamment, ne se gênant pas pour faire racler les pieds de la chaise sur le sol afin de manifester son mécontentement. Puis, elle enfila sa veste et enroula une grosse écharpe de laine rouge autour de son cou avant de quitter la maison, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Refrénant sa mauvaise humeur, elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin du Granny's. Le soleil pâle qui faisait chatoyer les feuilles rouge et or des arbres lui donna la confirmation que sa mère allait passer une superbe journée.

Lily arriva au restaurant bien trop tôt à son goût – et avec un quart d'heure de retard en prime. Évidemment, August était déjà là et écrivait dans un carnet en buvant une tasse de café.

Persuadée qu'il allait lui faire une réflexion sur son manque de ponctualité, elle fut prise au dépourvu par ses paroles :

«Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner ? » demanda t-il d'un ton léger.

« Euh... non... » balbutia t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Je suggère que nous commencions par là, alors. »

Méfiante, elle le regarda appeler la serveuse et lui commander une assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à manger, les yeux baissés. Elle se sentait épiée et détestait ça.

« Comment vous saviez ? » finit-elle par demander entre deux bouchées.

« Je suis un bon observateur, » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Hmm... »

Il était vrai que c'était son petit-déjeuner favori. C'était toujours ce qu'elle prenait quand elle venait manger ici, et il s'en était visiblement rappelé. Pourtant, elle, elle n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à sa présence...

« Bon, » reprit-il en posant son livre une fois qu'elle eut terminé. « Et si nous commencions ? »

« Ouais... finissons-en. »

 _Fais un effort, Lily, fais un effort..._

« Vous avez déjà réfléchi à un endroit potentiel ? » interrogea August.

« Absolument pas, » répliqua t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Son manque d'intérêt était flagrant, et sa posture n'était guère plus engageante – elle était à moitié allongée sur la table. N'importe qui s'en serait offusqué, lui aurait fait une remarque bien sentie et aurait exigé de changer de partenaire auprès de Regina.

Sauf qu'August n'était pas n'importe qui, semblait-il.

« A vrai dire... moi non plus, » s'esclaffa t-il en terminant sa tasse de café.

Médusée, elle le regarda se lever et payer l'addition avec des yeux ronds avant de revenir vers elle.

« Pourquoi n'organiserions-nous pas le bal ici ? » demanda t-elle en écartant les bras, un peu en désespoir de cause.

« Hmm... c'est trop petit, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Il nous faut un endroit beaucoup plus grand. »

« Ouais... bien sûr... »

Maussade, elle le suivit à l'extérieur. Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand ils aperçurent David perché sur une échelle en train d'accrocher une guirlande lumineuse à un arbre assisté de Snow et Maleficient. Celle-ci lui fit un signe auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Vous êtes en froid ? » s'étonna August.

« Allons voir du côté de la mairie, » ordonna Lily en ignorant sa question. « Peut-être qu'une des salles sera assez grande. »

« Oh... très bien. »

Le trajet se déroula en silence. August ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et sifflota jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Lily entra directement dans la mairie et entreprit de l'examiner de fond en comble, sans guère daigner demander l'autorisation à quelqu'un. Fort heureusement, Regina était absente – elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié une pareille intrusion.

« Euh... »

August se racla la gorge alors qu'ils entraient dans une énième salle.

« Je pense qu'aucune pièce ici ne sera assez grande, » fit-il finalement remarquer.

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué. »

Elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'amertume dans sa voix. A peine furent-ils ressortis qu'elle déclara :

« Je pense que nous n'arriverons à rien de plus aujourd'hui. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais se contenta d'acquiescer.

« En effet. Nous serions sans doute plus efficaces après avoir réfléchi chacun de notre côté. »

Lily songea qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de réfléchir de son côté mais ne formula pas sa pensée à voix haute.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous. »

« Je peux me débrouiller seule, » rétorqua t-elle, acide.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, » s'amusa t-il, le regard pétillant.

Soupirant avec agacement, Lily capitula et fit un geste négligent de la main montrant que cela lui était égal. Elle remarqua assez rapidement qu'il connaissait le chemin, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu.

« Bon... » dit-il. « A demain ? »

L'interrogation dans sa voix montrait bien qu'il pensait qu'elle allait tout simplement le planter là pour le reste de la semaine, le laissant se débrouiller seul. Et elle en avait très envie. Très.

Mais il avait vraiment été patient avec elle... plus qu'elle ne l'aurait été si leurs situations avaient été inversées.

« Ouais... à demain... »

Elle le gratifia d'un maigre sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

Plus que cinq jours...

.

 _Mercredi_

« Tu n'es pas bien bavarde, » fit remarquer Maleficient.

Lily haussa les épaules en terminant de se brosser les cheveux devant le miroir du salon – chose qui était tout à fait inutile étant donné les bourrasques qui ne manqueraient pas de la décoiffer dès qu'elle mettrait le nez dehors.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » rétorqua t-elle.

Maleficient était rentrée tard la veille au soir, après avoir mangé chez Snow et David. Lily, même si elle ne dormait pas encore, n'avait pas eu envie d'aller la saluer et était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

« Hmm... ça s'est si mal passé ? » insista sa mère.

« Non. August est... gentil, » admit Lily.

Elle éprouvait quelques remords quant à la façon dont elle s'était comportée la veille. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelques efforts... peut-être...

« Où est le problème, alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enfonça un bonnet rouge sur ses cheveux, mit sa veste et son écharpe et sortit précipitamment. Elle frissonna immédiatement et regretta de n'avoir pas choisi une veste plus chaude, mais il était hors de question qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur pour subir un nouvel interrogatoire.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant le Granny's : malgré le froid, plusieurs habitants étaient rassemblés autour des tables devant le restaurant sur lesquelles étaient posées d'énormes citrouilles.

Analyser la situation et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de les évider lui prit cinq secondes. Constater leur expression peu avenante et maussade lui en prit trois supplémentaires. Et encore deux pour songer qu'ils ne faisaient sûrement pas ça de leur plein gré.

Hélas, il lui en manqua dix de plus pour s'éclipser avant que Granny ne la remarque.

« Ah, parfait ! » fit-elle en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas décidé.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? » grimaça Lily.

« Regina veut des citrouilles dans toutes les rues en guise de décoration mais elle semble avoir oublié que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques... »

« Il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts et tout serait fait en moins d'une minute ! »

« Elle prétend avoir d'autres choses à faire... »

« Ridicule, » souffla Lily qui peinait à cacher son indignation. « Et Hadès ? Zelena ? »

Granny sourit avec amusement.

« Voyez par vous-même. »

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant. Lily aperçut August au fond de la salle mais son regard s'attarda sur les trois personnes assises près de la porte : Zelena taillait des yeux à une citrouille en compagnie de ses filles, Sophie et Iris. Hadès sortit des cuisines et les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en posant une nouvelle citrouille sur la table. Tous les quatre semblaient bien s'amuser.

« Je rêve, » lâcha t-elle.

Ce devait encore être une plaisanterie particulièrement déplaisante...

Granny ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et la poussa vers la table d'August.

« Mais nous avons autre chose à faire que de tailler en pièces de vulgaires citrouilles ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Ignorant le bras qu'August posa sur son épaule pour la calmer, elle lança à Hadès et Zelena :

« Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous occuper de la musique ? »

« A vrai dire... nous avons déjà presque terminé, » répondit négligemment Hadès.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit narquoisement.

« Le rouge te va bien... »

Lily le fusilla du regard avant de retirer son écharpe et son bonnet. August lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Dépêchons-nous, » suggéra t-il. « Si nous terminons tôt, nous aurons peut-être le temps de poursuivre nos recherches. »

Haussant les épaules, Lily se laissa tomber sur la banquette et s'empara d'un couteau. Toutefois, si les gestes d'August étaient précis et assurés, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des siens : elle ne passait pas ses journées à bricoler et réparer des choses, elle.

Au moins une heure passa avant qu'elle ne pose son couteau pour faire une pause. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé... et Granny amenait encore de nouvelles citrouilles.

« C'est le genre de trucs qu'on demande de faire aux enfants à l'école, » pesta t-elle.

« Ah, oui... j'avais oublié que vous travaillez à l'école. »

« Ouais, beaucoup de gens ont tendance à l'oublier. Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, parfois... »

Il sourit légèrement et Lily fit de même avant de se ressaisir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à choisir cette carrière, alors ? »

« Oh... un concours de circonstances. J'étais serveuse avant qu'Emma me ramène ici. Quand j'ai décidé de rester, Snow m'a proposé de me former pour que je devienne institutrice. Un an plus tard, j'avais ma propre classe... »

Elle avait d'ailleurs Iris comme élève cette année, comme elle avait eu Sophie quelques années plus tôt. Elle aimait bien les deux petites filles – d'ailleurs, lorsque Iris leva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire, elle le lui rendit sans hésiter.

« Vous voulez des enfants ? » demanda alors August.

Prise au dépourvu, elle manqua de sursauter avant de détourner les yeux.

« Pardon. C'était indiscret de ma part. Vous n'avez pas à répondre. »

C'est tête baissée que tous deux continuèrent à découper des yeux et une bouche aux citrouilles. Lily n'était pas pourtant vraiment contrariée par sa question. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Toutes ses relations amoureuses s'étaient rapidement soldées par un échec, alors avoir des enfants... c'était impensable.

A son grand désespoir, Granny les occupa jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, où elle estima enfin avoir le nombre requis de citrouilles pour décorer toute la ville. Résultat des courses, leurs recherches n'avaient encore une fois pas avancé du tout... Lily commençait à être un peu inquiète, même si elle n'en montra rien.

Cette fois encore, August la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

« Espérons être plus tranquilles demain, » dit-il pour briser la glace tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Ouais... connaissant les habitants de cette ville, ça m'étonnerait, » railla t-elle.

« Certes, » s'amusa t-il.

Sa maison fut bientôt en vue.

« Eh bien... à demain. »

Il hésita quelques instants avant de lui tendre la main, qu'elle serra de bonne grâce.

« A demain. »

.

 _Jeudi_

Lily était de bien meilleure humeur quand elle se leva ce jour là et à son grand agacement, elle le laissa transparaître, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Maleficient.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a changé d'avis... »

« Absolument pas, » se défendit-elle. « Je trouve toujours cette fête stupide. »

« Oh... je ne parlais pas de la fête... »

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et regarda en l'air.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'August était quelqu'un de bien. »

Pourquoi Maleficient ressentait-elle toujours le besoin d'enfoncer le clou ?

« On pourrait être amis, » déclara Lily.

 _Là, qu'elle se contente de ça._

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, » ironisa t-elle.

Lily en eut rapidement assez et quitta la maison. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les insinuations de Maleficient. Sa vie sentimentale – ou plutôt, son absence de vie sentimentale – ne la regardait absolument pas.

Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle manqua de percuter August devant le Granny's. Celui-ci la salua d'un sourire franc et lui tendit un café et un muffin.

« Euh... merci... »

Elle les saisit avec suspicion.

« On ne rentre pas ? »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller faire un tour, pour changer un peu... »

« Bon... très bien. »

Elle consentit à le suivre jusqu'au port, où il s'assit sur un banc. Serrant son gobelet de café pour se réchauffer, elle s'installa près de lui. Alors qu'elle commença à manger tranquillement son muffin, il sortit le petit carnet qu'elle avait déjà aperçu et écrivit dedans. Curieuse, elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui accaparait tant son attention mais après tout, ça ne la regardait pas... et ne s'était-elle pas plainte un peu plus tôt de la curiosité mal placée de sa mère ?

L'attention d'August se porta ensuite sur son écharpe, puis son bonnet.

« Pourquoi rouge ? Ce n'est pas une couleur que vous avez l'air d'affectionner...»

« Ce sont des cadeaux. L'écharpe est d'Hadès et Zelena, le bonnet d'Emma. Ils trouvaient ça drôle... »

Voyant qu'il la dévisageait sans comprendre, elle précisa :

« C'est en rapport avec Harry Potter. »

« Vous êtes à Gryffondor ? »

« Ouais... je n'y croyais pas, au début, je répétais à tout le monde que j'étais à Serpentard, puis Emma m'a forcée à faire un stupide test et voilà le résultat... »

August rit doucement.

« Oh, vous ne pourriez pas être à Serpentard. »

Il rabattit alors une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Lily sentit ses joues devenir écarlates.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de feu en vous. »

Pour cacher son malaise, elle s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

« Et vous, dans quelle maison vous êtes ? »

« Devinez. »

Serpentard était exclu. Lily envisagea brièvement Gryffondor, mais August ne lui paraissait pas tellement téméraire. Poufsouffle lui semblait être un meilleur choix étant donné sa gentillesse naturelle. Puis, elle revit le petit carnet et l'air érudit qu'il arborait en permanence.

« Serdaigle ? »

« Bien vu. »

« Et Serpent cornu à Ilvermorny, j'imagine... »

« Vous êtes perspicace. »

« Et vous êtes un véritable rat de bibliothèque. »

« Oiseau-tonnerre ? »

« Comment... »

« Vous êtes une aventurière. »

Elle fut presque effrayée d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour. Elle s'empressa de finir son café en deux gorgées rapides et se leva.

« Allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Lily était enfin décidée à faire un effort pour trouver le parfait endroit mais estimait aussi que plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt elle serait débarrassée de cette corvée idiote.

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Ils allèrent se renseigner auprès de plusieurs habitants et fouillèrent la ville de fond en comble pendant une bonne partie de la journée mais ne trouvèrent rien de concluant.

« C'est soit trop petit, soit trop éloigné du centre, soit trop banal, etc, » pesta Lily. « Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! Pourquoi Regina ne cherche t-elle pas une salle elle-même ? C'était son idée à la base ! Et... »

August l'écouta se plaindre de longues minutes sans perdre patience. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa délicatement les poignets, elle finit par se taire, un peu honteuse de lui imposer ses sautes d'humeur alors que lui se montrait si prévenant avec elle... pas une fois elle ne l'avait entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit depuis le début de la semaine.

« Désolée, » lâcha t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il consentit à la lâcher.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » la rassura t-il.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il la raccompagna chez elle, elle lui proposa d'entrer quelques minutes. L'idée parut lui plaire et il la suivit sans protester jusque la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle lui servait un verre d'eau, il entreprit d'observer attentivement tous les cadres disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Maleficient ne manquait jamais une occasion de prendre une photo, ni de les accrocher ensuite dans toute la maison.

« Au fait, je suis désolée, pour hier... quand vous m'avez demandé si je voulais des enfants. »

« Inutile de vous excuser, ça ne me regardait pas. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de plonger dans la contemplation de son verre d'eau. Elle-même peinait à comprendre pourquoi cette question l'avait autant perturbée. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait voulu des enfants, à une époque... Autrefois, elle avait un vrai cœur d'artichaut et s'enflammait souvent beaucoup trop rapidement – et finissait inexorablement par être déçue. Tout ça lui semblait bien lointain, maintenant. Elle était seule et la solitude lui convenait parfaitement.

N'est-ce pas ?

Devinant son trouble, August se leva et déclara qu'il allait la laisser tranquille. Lily eut presque envie de le retenir mais resta immobile.

« Je vous vois demain. »

Et il partit. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil avec elle ? Même si elle tentait de se persuader du contraire, elle n'était pas totalement insensible à toutes ses attentions...

Lily était toujours dans la même position quand Maleficient rentra peu après.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Rien, » se renfrogna Lily.

« C'est en rapport avec August ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il que _tout_ ait un rapport avec August ? Arrête de m'importuner sans cesse avec lui ! » explosa t-elle.

Sous le regard médusé de Maleficient, elle quitta la pièce et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tout n'avait pas un rapport avec August. Loin de là.

Elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change.

.

 _Vendredi_

Lily attendit que Maleficient soit partie pour se montrer. Il était plus de neuf heures et elle était en retard mais elle ne s'en occupait pas vraiment. Peut-être que ça agacerait tellement August qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle...

Elle réalisa à quel point cette pensée était stupide lorsqu'elle se rendit au Granny's et qu'il se précipita vers elle, l'air inquiet.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il la saisit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Se perdant quelques instants dans ses iris bleus, elle le repoussa gentiment.

« Ça va. Désolée pour le retard, je me suis... disputée avec ma mère. »

« Oh. »

Son soulagement était perceptible.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« Non... ça devrait s'arranger. »

Après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois que Lily s'emportait contre sa mère. Des excuses plates devraient suffire, et tout repartirait comme avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table et Lily dévorait une assiette de pancakes quand son téléphone portable sonna.

« Allô ? »

« _Lily, c'est Snow. Il... il y a eu un petit accident..._ »

« Quoi ? Quel genre ? »

Elle n'aimait pas le ton à peine maîtrisé de la voix de Snow.

« _Eh bien... elle accrochait une citrouille dans un arbre et... elle a perdu l'équilibre._ »

Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac.

« Comment va t-elle ? »

« _Elle s'est cogné la tête... on l'a amenée à l'hôpital et..._ »

Lily n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase et lui raccrocha au nez.

« Ma mère est à l'hôpital, » annonça t-elle, livide. « Il faut que... »

August comprit et s'empressa de la suivre à l'extérieur. Lily courut jusque l'hôpital sans se soucier de savoir s'il la suivait ou pas. Elle arriva à destination essoufflée et avec un point de côté. Snow et David étaient là et elle se précipita vers eux.

« Alors ? »

« Les médecins sont avec elle. Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée... nous n'avons pas le droit de la voir, » déclara Snow d'un ton anxieux.

Lily sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Heureusement, August était juste derrière elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

« Doucement... je vous tiens. »

Elle s'accrocha faiblement à lui et repensa à leur dernière conversation. Elle avait tellement peur... jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait...

« J'ai vraiment été horrible avec elle, » souffla t-elle tandis qu'August la serrait contre lui. « Alors qu'elle essayait juste de m'aider. »

« Tout va s'arranger, » promit-il.

Elle sentit les regards étonnés de Snow et David dans son dos. Connaissant la discrétion de ces deux là, des rumeurs allaient rapidement parcourir toute la ville... mais pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait peur, et il était là pour la rassurer. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Enfin, après ce qui lui apparut être comme une éternité, un médecin les rejoignit.

« Elle ira bien, » affirma t-il. « C'est juste une légère commotion cérébrale. Elle vient de se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller la voir. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Lily s'extirpa des bras puissants d'August et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère.

« Comment tu vas ? » lança t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je vivrai, » répondit Maleficient avec une grimace.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. J'imagine que j'ai juste glissé... »

« Terminé, l'accrobranche, maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Je ne m'y risquerai plus, » promit-elle.

« Bien. »

Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur son état, Lily décida d'en venir au point qui la préoccupait.

« Écoute, pour hier soir... »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... tu voulais juste m'aider. Et puis... peut-être que tu as un peu raison. J'aime bien August... il est vraiment adorable avec moi. »

Maleficient lui sourit péniblement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lily lui en fut reconnaissante, et c'est ainsi que leur malentendu fut oublié.

Même après l'avoir entendue dire au moins deux douzaines de fois qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, Lily refusa de la laisser seule. Emma, Killian, Hadès, Zelena et Regina vinrent tous lui rendre visite.

« Je ne suis pas à l'agonie ! » répétait-elle à chaque fois.

Lily ne consentit à s'en aller que vers six heures du soir. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'August l'attendait toujours dans le hall de l'hôpital, en train de griffonner dans son petit carnet.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Oui... c'est une dure à cuire. »

« Comme vous, en somme. »

Sa remarque la fit rire. Il n'avait pas tort...

« Il ne nous reste qu'une seule journée pour trouver une salle, » réalisa alors Lily.

« C'est vrai, » confirma t-il.

« Regina sera furieuse si nous ne trouvons rien. »

Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait, vite rejointe par August.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute, » acquiesça t-il.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet et se releva.

« Rendez-vous demain matin à l'orée de la forêt, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous verrez... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir et s'éloigna, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

.

 _Samedi_

Pour une fois, Lily n'était pas en retard. Elle était même miraculeusement en avance. Vu le regard que lui lança August avant de regarder sa montre quand elle le rejoignit, il en était tout aussi surpris.

« Allons-y. »

Lily frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Heureusement que le soleil était encore de la partie même s'il ne leur offrait guère plus de chaleur. La forêt arborait un manteau rouge et doré qu'elle trouva particulièrement beau.

Presque émerveillée, elle suivit August de longues minutes sans poser de questions.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière vierge de tout arbre. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Voici l'endroit parfait pour organiser le bal, » dit-il en tendant le bras.

« Hmm ? »

Une clairière ? C'était inattendu.

« Aucune salle de la ville n'est assez grande, ou assez originale. Il suffira de mettre des lanternes un peu partout. Et pour ce qui est de la température, je suis sûr qu'Emma pourra nous arranger ça. »

« Oh. »

Il avait vraiment pensé à tout.

« Mais si ça ne vous convient pas... »

« Oh non, c'est vraiment très bien ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé... »

August parut soulagé que son idée lui plaise.

« Eh bien... c'est parfait, alors. »

Il s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre mort et elle le rejoignit. Ils regardèrent le spectacle de la nature en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Vous vous transformez encore en dragon ? » demanda t-il soudain.

« Plus depuis quelques années, » répondit-elle. « Au début, je me transformais dès que j'éprouvais une émotion forte... Maleficient m'a appris à me contrôler. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça... »

« Je vois. »

Même si voler était une sensation agréable, elle n'aimait pas du tout être dans la crainte de blesser accidentellement quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez, dans votre carnet ? »

« Oh... rien de très intéressant. Quelques histoires. J'aimerais être écrivain. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda t-elle, cédant à la curiosité.

Sans protester, il lui tendit alors le fameux carnet qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Effectivement, il contenait des petites histoires qu'elle lit en diagonale. Le titre de l'une d'entre elles – la dernière – capta immédiatement son attention.

 _Pinocchio et la dragonne_

Intriguée, elle la parcourut rapidement. Ça parlait de Pinocchio qui était forcé de cohabiter avec une dragonne pour accomplir son objectif...

Elle se sentit rougir et referma le carnet.

« Il manque la fin, » fit-elle néanmoins remarquer.

« Je ne la connais pas encore, » répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit.

« Au travail ! » lança t-il, enjoué. « Nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il leur fallut réquisitionner l'aide de Zelena et Hadès pour les aider à transporter les citrouilles et autres décorations jusque la clairière.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas de votre magie ! » s'agaça Lily.

« C'est bien plus amusant comme ça, » rétorqua Hadès.

« C'est le Dieu des Enfers qui parle de s'amuser... »

« _Ancien_ Dieu des Enfers. »

« Ouais, peu importe. »

Zelena roula des yeux devant leur échange puéril.

« Sophie et Iris sont plus matures que vous. »

Lily résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, ce qui l'aurait confortée dans son idée.

Une fois les citrouilles, lanternes et autres guirlandes installées, il fallut apporter les tables et les chaises. Cette fois, Hadès se résolut à utiliser sa magie pour les apporter jusque la clairière – l'amusement avait ses limites, semblait-il.

Plus tard, Emma vint à la rescousse jeter un sort de protection autour de la clairière.

« Il fera aussi chaud que près d'un feu de cheminée ! » assura t-elle.

A la fin de la journée, tout était enfin prêt. Lily n'avait qu'une envie : s'écrouler sur son lit.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera un bal magnifique, » dit August alors qu'ils regagnaient la ville.

« Ouais... vous me raconterez ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. »

« Pourquoi donc. »

« Je déteste les bals. »

Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Pensif, August ne répondit rien.

« Je vous vois demain ! » lui lança t-il au détour d'une rue.

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

« Comptez là-dessus... »

Elle n'irait pas à ce bal, et personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

.

 _Dimanche_

Lily fut réveillée de bonne heure par le retour de Maleficient qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital.

« C'est dimanche, » protesta Lily alors qu'elle la secouait. « Je veux dormir... »

« Granny a besoin d'aide pour transporter la nourriture jusqu'à l'endroit où le bal aura lieu. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » geignit-elle. « J'en ai déjà assez fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas de son avis... quant à moi, je vais me reposer. Je suis encore faible. Passe une bonne journée... »

Lily replongea la tête sous la couette avec mauvaise humeur. Ce stupide bal l'aura ennuyée jusqu'au bout... Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller et rejoindre le Granny's. Regina était là et supervisait les opérations.

« Tu es en retard, » remarqua t-elle sans même la regarder, occupée à cocher des cases sur sa liste.

Lily l'ignora superbement et chercha August des yeux, mais il n'était pas là. Elle en éprouva une grande déception.

« Il est déjà à la clairière, » dit Emma en passant à côté d'elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » rétorqua Lily en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, l'air de rien.

Elle se mit néanmoins en chemin sans prendre la peine de transporter quoi que ce soit – quoi qu'en dise Granny, elle estimait en avoir assez fait.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la clairière. Killian avait organisé une sorte de chasse au trésor pour occuper les enfants en attendant le moment de parcourir la ville en quête de bonbons. Hadès et Zelena observaient leurs filles d'un air attendri. Lily en fut presque jalouse. Tout était si facile, si évident pour eux...

« Tout va bien ? » dit une voix familière.

August se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Tout va bien, » confirma t-elle.

Elle lui sourit mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter : Regina apparut et dévisagea la clairière d'un œil critique. Manique, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée d'Henry et Violet qui était imminente et ne cessait des donner des ordres pour arranger quelques détails par ci par là.

Résultat des courses, le bal était sur le point de commencer quand Regina s'estima enfin satisfaite. Et ça tombait bien : Henry et Violet débarquèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Henry ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

« Maman, c'est super ! » s'exclama t-il.

Lily en éprouva un petit sentiment de fierté. Toutefois, il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. S'assurant que personne ne l'observait, elle s'éloigna discrètement du centre de la clairière.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? » demanda presque timidement August.

Il avait les yeux implorants et Lily sentit ses dernières défenses se briser.

« Bon... d'accord, mais juste un peu. »

Il eut l'air si ravi qu'elle se sentit ragaillardie. Il s'avéra qu'elle resta en fait bien plus longtemps que _juste un peu_ mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui faire de la peine en le plantant là.

August finit par l'inviter à danser, ce qu'elle accepta de mauvaise grâce.

« C'était une semaine... étonnante, » dit-il alors qu'ils tournoyaient doucement.

« Oui... on peut dire ça. »

« Mais c'était bien, non ? »

« Oui, c'était bien... »

Même plus que bien, d'ailleurs. Lily était au fond d'elle déçue que ce soit déjà terminé...

« Vous avez trouvé la fin de votre histoire ? » demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

« Eh bien... je pense. Mais elle ne dépend pas que de moi. »

« Oh... »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Hmm... »

En guise de réponse, elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle put sentir son sourire.

« J'aime beaucoup cette fin là, » approuva t-il.

« Et une fin heureuse pour _Pinocchio et la dragonne_ , » s'amusa t-elle.

« Oh... j'ai changé d'avis pour le titre. Je vais l'appeler _Un dragon ou un sort._ »

Elle s'esclaffa et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Il y aura une suite ? »

« J'espère bien... j'espère bien... »

Lily lui sourit à nouveau.

C'était ce qu'elle espérait aussi.


End file.
